Why?
by Luckie D
Summary: What's happens in RAW from Maria's spot. Yes, this probably does suck. But it's worth a shot, right?


**5/29/08-I guess you would say this is my own small rendition of the episode Raw. A few spoilers for anyone who has not seen that episode. Yes, Maria is involved in this, that's why it's called a fanfiction. So, I own nothing except Maria. She is my own creation. She's the little voice that speaks in my head. **

Why?

Closing her eyes, she could still hear the racist words from Mr. Ackerman when he had entered the squad room looking for his son. However, the look on John's face told her something else was wrong before Mr. Ackerman was even in the picture.

He had walked by, dragging the teenager and had a cold look on his face. Following them up the stairs and watching him force the young man to sit down, John finally turned to look at her. She could see a slight red mark on the side of his tired face. _Holy shit, _she thought as she looked to the glaring boy back to John's face again.

The look on his face changed to sadness as he let out a small sigh. "I thought I would be able to deal with this kind of issue. But...I don't know." His blank face showed what they were now dealing with.

"Was the sign there as well?" She kept her voice low as Fin came up the stairs and moved the young man to another seat to keep eyes on him. Fin knew that it was going to hit all three of them hard now.

"Yeah. That and a pamphlet saying how the Jews made up the Holocaust."

"That's bullshit. Who slapped you?" She kept her voice low all the same still.

"The woman we brought in with the boy. Kyle and Star."

Shaking her head slowly, she heard the boy shout at them both. Fin's glare getting nastier by the moment. "Jewish scum! None of you have the right to be here. Go back to the Ghettos where you all belong!"

Maria snapped. That boy had to hold that tongue of his before Fin ripped it out for him. "Hey, shut your mouth before he does that for you." She motioned to Fin, who had taken a hold of Kyle's shoulder and forced him to sit back down.

She looked back at John, the cold look back in his eyes. "This isn't going to go over very well. I know it." _Why do I have that feeling again? Or could that be just his words working under my own skin?_

"Don't worry about it. We can do it. I've dealt with worse." He let out a long sigh and his shoulders slumped a little. "What to stay up here and be welcomed to his language?"

Maria gave a small shrug before exhaling. "Sure. What the Hell."

LDLDLDLDLDLDLD

While Kyle showed them his game, Maria stood behind John, feeling her disgust rising as he turned to Fin and called him a nigger.

"I do feel sorry for you, kiddo. The hate that is eating you since you were born. You're a lost soul." She calmly said as she placed her hands on John's shoulders. Kyle's eyes looked over at Maria before looking at John real quick. He figured it out.

"Don't feel sorry for me, you Jewish fem. You two should feel sorry for yourselves. Born the right colors but you got the Satin's genes running through you. I can see it all visibly."

The sound of the father entering caused the boy to stand and follow the voice. Father!"

"Oh, great. This is just getting better and better, don't it?"

Fin passed a glance at her before even replying. "No kidding, baby."

LDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Sitting in the court room, something just did not feel right. Maria could feel that something was wrong, but could not put her finger on it. Hearing a yell, her head snapped up to see Kyle Ackerman shoot the witness.

_No! I knew it! _Standing up and rushing from her seat, she pulled her Glock and aimed at one gunman. Pulling the trigger, the gunman fell but she felt it jam when she aimed at a second one.

Hearing a cry of pain, she saw John fall to the floor and a red spot forming where his buttocks was.

"John!" She quickly fell beside him, grabbed his gun from his shaking hand and placed her free hand over the wound. John let out a pained groan.

"I'm so sorry, hun. I need to stem the bleeding." Maria pressed harder and could feel the warm blood seeping through as she kept her eyes open for anymore gunmen. The sight of Kyle laying on the floor, dead, gave her a feeling that his hate was long gone. Her eyes traveled to the so-called "Star", a gun held in her hand and hearing her say "I'm with the FBI", really did start to make sense.

"Maria?" Hearing John say her voice quietly, she turned her head to look at him and seeing a semi-blank look on his face. "Did you get..."

"No. My gun jammed, however. I don't see Elliot anywhere, though. Hope he's alright." She scanned the court room from her position before looking back at her man again. "How are you feeling?"

"A little numb there. Must be shock. I think I hear paramedics coming." He kept his voice low as everyone in the court room turned their attention to the sound of running feet heading in their direction.

Catching the attention of one paramedic, Maria placed her work coat under John's head while filling her in and keeping one eye on a now silent John. "He was shot in the buttocks. Been keeping pressure on it before you guys got here. e said that it feels numb and that could be the shock. Hopefully, the bullet didn't hit anything major."

The paramedic pressed a cloth pad to the wound before responding. "Thank you, detective. Are you injured?" She looked over at the pale Maria, who had placed a hand on John's back. He didn't move his head as he laid on his side, but he did blink and let out a pained sigh.

"No, no. I'm fine. Worried about him, though." She motioned to him before seeing several paramedics take Elliot away. She could see an injury to his elbow. _That must have been the shot I heard right before Kyle fell. _

The female paramedic helped Maria to her feet as a few more showed up. "Ok, just back up a little so we can get him to the hospital. You're welcome to come along if you want."

Not looking at the paramedic, she gave a stiff nod as her work coat was handed back.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Sitting on the edge of John's bed after his surgery, Maria could only wonder. _Why? This case was just...those people. Those words. Why? _She was stuck on the "why?" as she looked down at her sleeping lover before looking at the floor again. Thankfully, he had no need for transfusions or fluids, but the bullet entry was going to need to be watched for a while.

"Maria?" A soft voice reached her ears as she stared at the floor. Moving her attention to him, she could see his brown eyes staring at her.

Lowering to her knees so he could see her better, she spoke carefully to him. "Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but glad to see you. How's Elliot?"

"He got shot in the elbow, but he'll be just fine. Like you." She traced his hair line with her index finger before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He gave a tired smile before they both heard a small knock at the door. The FBI agent was standing there, minding the distance between her and Maria.

"Mind if I come in for a second?"

Motioning to the chair beside the bed, Maria took a seat near the wall and watched the woman with a different feeling. The disgust she had for "Star" was long gone. This Diana Lewis was actually a kind person just doing her job. Maria kept her attention on a hangnail before the light was blocked by someone.

"Detective Frank?"

Maria looked up to see Lewis standing before her. "Yes?"

"I'm very sorry for everything that I had said and done. I'm not proud of it at all and you must know that. I do feel terrible for slapping Detective Munch as I can see that you do care for him." She stopped for a small moment before continuing. "I must say though, I would have never thought that you were Jewish."

Maria cracked a small smile and chuckled. "I get that a lot. Got my looks from my mother's side." Maria held out her hand for her to shake. "I accept your apology and no harm done."

Giving a nod, the agent looked to see Fin coming in. As she left and after Fin gave John his shake, the black detective looked over at Maria.

"You 'kay?"

She looked up for her small corner against the wall, her long legs crossed and her arms crossed across her chest. "Yeah. Now I am." Three different detectives. Drawn to the fact of the case, all three thought that one question. Why?

-End!

**5/30/08-Ok, so it probably sucked, but I've got nothing else to work with for this one. **


End file.
